


Happily Ever After

by a_salty_alto



Series: YusuHaru Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: He has hair as blue as midnight and skin as white as snow. He looks as if he’s simply sleeping peacefully. The mournful looks of those around him tell Haru otherwise.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> YusuHaru Week Day 5: Fairytales

He has hair as blue as midnight and skin as white as snow. He looks as if he’s simply sleeping peacefully. The mournful looks of those around him tell Haru otherwise.

 

She first meets Yusuke on a diplomatic visit with her father. She almost doesn’t recognize Yusuke as the prince given the rags he wears at the insistence of his step-father. Youthful summers spent in the garden while their parents dealt with politics eventually grew into something… more.

 

Or at least they did for Haru. Yusuke was always hard to read. He kept his true feelings close to his chest. Haru was one of the few people who saw the cracks in that facade. At his mother’s funeral, Yusuke had kept a strong face up until they were alone, and he cried into her shoulder.

 

But the question of whether or not Yusuke returned her feelings? Haru never  _ did _ get her answer.

 

Now it looks like she might never get it.

 

When word first reached her that Yusuke had died, Haru didn’t believe it. She could feel it in her bones that he was still out there. Upon her arrival, one of the huntsmen caught her eye. 

 

He seemed skittish at any mention of the late prince, so Haru cornered him in the armory and…  _ persuaded _ him to tell her the truth.

 

Madarame had ordered Yusuke’s death, and Yusuke had fled into the forest.

 

Haru had followed his trail and found the scene before her.

 

Yusuke lying in a glass coffin, surrounded by woodland critters and seven people Haru doesn’t know but who look just as devastated as she is.

 

They tell her he was poisoned. That Madarame had done it. 

 

Haru moves closer to Yusuke’s side. She wonders if Yusuke is having pleasant dreams.

 

“Hey.” Tears start to streak down her face. “C’mon Yusuke, wake up.” Haru leans forward and presses her lips against his. “Please. Wake up.”

 

Eyes as gray as a storm flutter open.

 

“Haru?” Yusuke asks tiredly. “What are you doing here?”  Haru can hardly breathe.

 

“I went looking for you.” Haru laughs through the tears.

 

“Oh.” Yusuke sits up. “Thank you.”

 

Haru wraps him in a hig. “I love you,” she whispers into his neck. “Don’t scare me like that.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Yusuke says. “I love you too.”

 

And maybe, Haru thinks, they’ll have their happily ever after after all.

 

But first she’s going to throw Madarame off of a cliff.


End file.
